


大半夜失智產物

by PN75



Category: Mf - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PN75/pseuds/PN75
Kudos: 4





	大半夜失智產物

在那之後浮士德很快地了解到了一件事，就是這個梅菲斯特相當缺乏常識。雖然，嗯，對方看起來還是個小孩，不知道也正常吧，但浮士德告知他魅魔的受yun率相當之低之後那小子的第一反應不是這樣好可以放心地做，而是「那我要怎麼樣才能讓你懷上呢，一天要做幾次才夠？我都可以噢！」  
……不可思議。然後梅菲斯特真的開始著手實踐，因為這個事魅魔們大多數都不知道個具體準確的數量，也沒有什麼高等惡魔真的想和他們這些低等魅魔產下後代，所以浮士德不知道，也從來沒人告訴過他。反正這個城堡是他佔了的，也用他的魔力整修了一番，於是每天只要梅菲斯特有勁，就會抓這個他在路上撿回來的可能跟他有點什麼淵源的魅魔來餵食，偏偏這個小子不知道哪來那麼充足的魔力，可能他口中的清場真的讓他一次性吃夠了幾百年還能順帶餵飽一隻魅魔的量。浮士德也沒辦法，畢竟對他來說需要擔心的也就是吃飽肚子的問題，但在這方面梅菲斯特又有些奇怪的愛好，比如這座城堡裡留下來的書房，高大的書架上留了不少故事書，人類的文字，有時候梅菲斯特把他摁在那裡的書桌上讓他趴著讀某本書上的故事，他就一邊拽著他的尾巴進行那種本能的活動。真怪。浮士德先前為了方便覓食而讓自己變成接近成年人的模樣，這麼說來梅菲斯特就只到他胸口，但浮士德忘不掉第一次他在清場完之後對著他解褲帶，血液滴滴答答地順著他的襯衫往下流進褲頭，而他不像是人類大小的x器高昂地抬著頭，抵到他嘴邊，不知道是血的腥味還是別的什麼的腥味衝進他鼻腔。魅魔是會因為那個而興奮的，大小對他而言其實不是什麼太要緊的事……不過他暗暗地回想了一下以前見過的，好像都沒有這麼可怕，就否決掉變成和他差不多同齡的樣子來用餐的想法了。  
「浮士德，你走神了！」他的嗓子大概受過傷，尖聲叫他的時候很是刺耳，他通常在這時候還會里狠狠一頂，沒有特定的方向，因為他的大小已經夠死死地壓著他的qlx，一直捅進他最深處那個狹小的生殖腔，只是這樣就……「啊……！我……抱歉。」那是魅魔最脆弱的地方，他沒辦法，也沒忍住，總是這樣被他強行拉回思緒，他於是看著他幽綠的眼睛想了想這是今天的第幾次。之前的幾天其實已經讓浮士德假yun，他小腹上的銀紋現在整體粉得快要閃光，中間還多了一道受yun的標誌。其實他自己覺得是還沒吃飽，因為儘管是假yun，也會讓他們這些自身缺乏養分的魅魔進入類似fqq的狀態，這麼說來好像有點矛盾，但是結局就是他必須要比平時更為頻繁地進食，差不多就是除了睡覺就在做那事的程度吧。  
浮士德的gc斷斷續續的，也許他根本就沒從那上面下來過，小腹也早就被對方的x液灌得凸起，對方的傢伙本來就有著驚人的大小，他倒真像有幾個月身孕的雌獸似的肚皮高聳。但是他不會累，他的身體每一處都在告訴他他興致高漲，儘管他幾乎已經喊不出聲，可是身體還是不斷地gc，一次又一次。「浮士德，你好美啊……！」他總是這麼誇自己，儘管他身下的是一隻幾乎可以說隨處可見的低等魅魔，鱗片比較多，就算膚質因為食物的充足而變得細膩，膚色還是不怎麼好看的冷色調。因為這樣他之前偶爾會找不到吃的，因為比他漂亮的魅魔有很多，他於是與人肉搏多過在床上交流感情。但是現在這一切都沒那麼重要了，因為梅菲斯特看得到他的指尖和下身還有身上各種各樣的傷疤都粉得艷麗，這都是因為他，也許不久之後他還會真的產下自己的後代，他一想到這個就興奮得不得了。  
梅菲斯特不記得自己和他有沒有什麼淵源，但執著地想讓他真的懷上，讓他變成屬於自己的雌獸。「我好喜歡你，我好喜歡你啊！」他在sj時總這麼喊，浮士德不知道自己一天要聽多少次，為什麼會這麼說呢，正常情況下他應該能想出來，但這種狀況下的快感不允許他想出個所以然，只能用sy回應他。只有梅菲斯特真的從浮士德身上下來他才能確定這事是真的結束了，因為他們的體型差讓梅菲斯特做這事的時候有點像在爬梯子，大部分時候還需要浮士德稍微摟著他一點。下來了的他就直接睡著了，這時候吃得應該能算心滿意足的魅魔就要幫他收拾，燒熱水洗澡，洗弄髒了的……呃，弄髒的都需要收拾，他肚子裡的那些倒是都不需要管，因為那是食物，就是他無意中對著浴室裡的鏡子看了一下自己，銀紋中間的那道槓在慢慢地消失，算來也有快一個星期了吧。估計他醒過來的時候又要和他鬧了。浮士德於是歎了口氣，把他抱到浴缸裡再把兩人都弄乾淨。  
————  
梅菲斯特對於浮士德聲音的印象只有兩種，一種是他念故事書的聲音，一種是他喘息的聲音。


End file.
